bebe_rexhafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
All the Way
"All the Way" é um single do rapper latino Reykon com participação da cantora americana Bebe Rexha, lançado em 30 de maio de 2015. Trívia *"All the Way" foi usada como cobertura do torneio da Univision durante a Copa Ouro da CONCACAF de 2015.http://futbol.univision.com/copa-oro/videos/video/2015-05-29/reykon-y-bebe-cantan-el *A música usa tanto inglês e espanhol. **Sendo que Bebe Rexha canta apenas em inglês e Reykon canta em ambos idiomas. *O clipe foi lançado três dias antes do lançamento oficial do single.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ57PHIicko Letra Original= Taca taca eh ah Relajate mi nena que estamos solo No importa la amnera de la que suceda You're ready to go Cause I wanna go Take it all the way No don't take it slow Cause I wanna love, love you all the way Taca taca eh ah Ready to go (go, go, go, go) Taca taca eh ah My love I love mamasita Muchos dicen que no se niegan al amor Pero por ti voy a donde sea Tu dime cuando estoy resperando para que pasemos la noche en vela En una esquina bailando los 2 Que aquí estamos esperando You're ready to go cause I wanna go Take it all the way No don't take it slow Cause I wanna love, love you all the way Taca taca eh ah Ready to go (go, go, go, go) Taca taca eh ah Were ready to go my love I love mamasita Si quieres vámonos Perdánomos Cause I wanna love, love you all the way As me lo que se a, baby All I need I got No lo pienses más Quedarte aquí baby Oh oh oh oh (yeah) Taca taca eh ah Ready to go (go, go, go, go) Taca taca eh ah Were ready to go my love I love mamasita You're ready to go cause I wanna go Take it all the way No don't take it slow Cause I wanna love, love you all the way Taca taca eh ah Yeah yeah yeah Taca taca eh ah Yeah yeah yeah Taca taca eh ah |-| Tradução= Taca taca eh ah Relaxe meu bebê nós estamos apenas Não importa como isso acontece Você está pronto para ir Porque quero ir Leve-o todo o caminho Não, não vá devagar Porque eu quero amor, te amo todo o caminho Taca taca eh ah Pronto para ir (vai, vai, vai, vai) Taca taca eh ah Meu amor, eu amo mamãe Muitos dizem que não se recusam a amar Mas para você eu vou para onde Você me diz quando estou esperando de novo para passar uma noite sem dormir Em uma dança canto os dois Estamos aqui esperando Você está pronto para ir porque quero ir Leve-o todo o caminho Não, não vá devagar Porque eu quero amor, te amo todo o caminho Taca taca eh ah Pronto para ir (vai, vai, vai, vai) Taca taca eh ah Estavam prontos para ir meu amor Eu amo mamãe Se você quiser nos deixar ir Vamos nos perder Porque eu quero amor, te amo todo o caminho Como me lo que se um, bebê Tudo que eu preciso eu tenho Não pense mais Fique aqui, querida Oh oh oh oh (sim) Taca taca eh ah Pronto para ir (vai, vai, vai, vai) Taca taca eh ah Estavam prontos para ir meu amor Eu amo mamãe Você está pronto para ir porque quero ir Leve-o todo o caminho Não, não vá devagar Porque eu quero amor, te amo todo o caminho Taca taca eh ah Sim sim sim Taca taca eh ah Sim sim sim Taca taca eh ah Clipe thumb|right|252 pxO clipe de "All the Way" foi lançado três dias antes do lançamento oficial do single, 30 de maio de 2015, e foi dirigido por Mike Ho. A história do clipe segue Reykon e Bebe Rexha como um casal de ladrões foragidos, perseguidos pela polícia, enquanto estão em um bar. É mostrado eles roubando e ainda se escondendo em uma casa, além de um tipo de espaço com carros. No final, eles enganam a polícia e fogem novamente. Lista de faixas Galeria *''Veja a galeria de "All the Way", clicando aqui!'' Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com clipes Categoria:Músicas em que tem Bebe Rexha como artista convidada Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles com clipes Categoria:Singles sem álbum Categoria:Lançamentos de 2015 Categoria:Reykon